jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinny!
Tinny! is a platform video game developed and published by JeremySoft. Originally released for the Sega Genesis, Amiga, and TurboGrafx-16 on July 6, 1990 in North America, July 16, 1990 in Europe and Setepmber 26, 1990 in Japan. Ports were also released for the Sega Master System, Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, Atari Lynx, Game Gear, and Super Nintendo Entertainment System in both late 1990 and 1991. The game received critical acclaim from critics, and was a commerical success. The game's success spawned a long-running franchise. Sypnosis A anthropomorphic talking dog had to save animal friends and collecting the Power Colors to stop a evil mad scientist girl. Plot Coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay is based on the Super Mario Bros. NES games, 1991's Super Mario World, 1991's Sonic the Hedgehog and 1995's Rayman. Levels # Glazed Grass ## Grass Hill ## Trees of Illusion ## Bridge Land ## Water Hill ## Boss: Throwing Stuff # Hective Highway ## City Town ## Hallway Street ## Speedway Road ## The Tower High ## Boss: Bomb Dropper # Casino City ## Las Valley ## Slot Madness ## Poker Blast ## Street of Casino ## Boss: Card Weapon # Crystal Cave ## Lost Water ## Danger Thought ## Rumble Underwater ## Escaping the Cave ## Boss: Retreat # Molten Madness ## Lava Mountain ## Melting Blocks ## Hot & Run ## Fire of Burn ## Boss: Fireball of Madness # Frantic Factory ## Roxie's Base ## Trouble Side ## Rampage Scarp # Rainbow Ravine ## Fall in Cave ## Water Again ## Getting Back Up # Final Boss: Final Fight Development After released of Avery the Warrior and being influenced by Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. in 1986, JeremySoft wanted to develop a game featuring a mascot for the company. JeremySoft and JeremyWorks founder Jeremy Carpenter wanted a character as iconic as Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse. JeremySoft developed ideas for characters, an engine, and gameplay mechanics. One idea, a brown-haired girl able to grasp objects with the ponytails, showed promise at first but was too complex for the available hardware. The team narrowed its search to animals that can roll into a ball, their idea for an attacking move. Designers then realized that this would not seem aggressive enough, so they focused on animals: dogs. The dog character, first proposed by Jeremy Carpenter, prevailed. Coming soon! Alternate versions and ports 8-bit version A version of Tinny! was developed by JeremySoft and Ancient and released in late 1990 and early 1991 for Sega Master System, Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, and Game Gear. Its plot and gameplay mechanics are similar to the 16-bit version, though some level themes and digital assets are different and Power Colors are scattered throughout levels rather than special stages. Gameplay as a whole is simplified; the level design is flatter and has a larger focus on exploration, with no vertical loops, and Tinny cannot re-collect his dog coins after being hit. It was the final JeremySoft game released for the Master System in North America. The NES version was re-released for Wii's Virtual Console service in North America and Europe in August 2008. The Game Boy and Game Gear version was re-released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console on June 13, 2013, and included as an unlockable game in Tinny Adventure DX for Wii U, and Windows and JeremySoft Mega Collection Plus for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Windows. This version received a positive reception, with critics complimenting the efforts of the development team to bring the game to less powerful devices. Compilation releases With its sequels for the Genesis and SNES, Tinny! has been ported for a wide range of home and handheld consoles and personal computers through compilations. The first collection the game appeared in was Tinny & All-Star Jam! (1996) for the PlayStation and Sega Saturn. The game has since appeared in JeremySoft Mega Collection (2001), JeremySoft Mega Collection Plus (2002), JeremySoft Classic Collection for the PlayStation 2 and PSP, Tinny's Ultimate Games Collection (2008) for the Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and Tinny Classic Collection (2011) for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Downloadable releases Tinny! ''has been available for all three major seventh-generation video game consoles. It was part of the Wii Virtual Console at the service's 2006 introduction, and was released for the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network shortly afterwards. ''Tinny! became available on GameTap in September 2009. In October 2010, it was released on Microsoft Windows via Steam. Additionally, the game is an unlockable reward in the console versions of Tinny's Generations. Reception Tinny! received generally positive reviews from video games critics and was also a commercial success particularly in Europe. Over four million copies were sold. Legacy Coming soon! Category:Video Game